Chip cards come in various formats such as ID-1 and ID-2 but may also include much smaller transponders such as RFID (radio-frequency identification) transponders. Accordingly, there are large variations in the size of the antennas between different chip cards and a reading device suited for a certain antenna size may have a poor communication performance for another, e.g. much smaller, antenna size. Therefore, it may be desirable to adapt a reader designed for a certain antenna size to a different, e.g. much smaller, antenna size.